Beauty and the Beast Ouran edition!
by InceptionErection
Summary: When Belle's, Haruhi's, Father, Ranka, gets imprisoned by a beast, Tamaki, I think you all know what happens, but what happens when it's the cast of Ouran instead! If it sparks your fancy read.
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

**Beauty and the Beast; Ouran eidition! **

**Summary: When Belle's (Haruhi's) Father (Ranka) gets imprisoned by a beast (Tamaki) I think you all know what happens, but what happens when it's the cast of Ouran instead?! If it sparks your fancy read.**

**Chapter 1 - The Enchantress..Enchanter***

**Once there was a 'prince' in the abandoned school of Ouran. He's lived there for many years, alone. When an enchanter came to the school to test his humility. **

**"I am Nekozawa, if you will take me in. I am only a poor beggar looking for a place to stay. I only have this magical white rose to pay you with. But do not let looks deceive you." He came just before the sun set in an all black cloak covering his whole body except for a face, and it wasn't a very pretty one at that.**

**"If you are not as beautiful as me, I may not let you in." Said the blond haired boy with the amethyst eyes. When the sun went underneath the horizon the man took away his cloak and the masked face and pulled out a puppet cat.**

**"You have let my look deceive you, and you have turned me away. Even after I warned you, you took no heed to it. You are now to be cursed for you show no humility. Until you learned to love and be loved, you will remain on this earth as a hideous beast." He said calmly. Tamaki dropped to his knees to beg forgiveness.**

**"Please, it was only a joke. See? You may come in young sir."**

**"It is too late. You only allow me entrance now that I have threatened to curse you. You **_**will**_** be a beast." He said before putting the cat, Belzenef's, paw's on Tamaki's head and turned him into a hideous beast, and transformed the school into a tacky gothic place. When the transformation was complete he handed him two things. "Here. If you have someone fall in love with you before the rose wilts, your 21st year, you will turn human and I hope you have learned your lesson by then. And here is a magic mirror to see people with, it may be your only window to the outside world. I bid you farewell." He said before lurking back into the shadows. Tamaki ran back into the school, where he locked himself away, and sought refuge in the third music room where he usually goes to sulk. After sitting in a corner and the mushrooms started growing, he got up to try and play the piano. The one thing he took joy in anymore. But the way his claws were he scratched the wood, and broke the keys. He couldn't take it, he found the nearest thing he could to rip. He found a picture of himself when he was human and ripped it right across to all you could see was his eyes. It wasn't going to be long until the rose wilted, and he had no idea what he was going to do.**

**A/N: soooo, that's the prologue....**

**good? bad? lemme know  
**


	2. Chapter 2 Something Strange

**Beauty and the Beast; Ouran Edition! **

**Haruhi's circumstances aren't going to be AS unfortunate as in the anime. Her and her father are going to live in a house and have a small car.**

**Chapter 2 - Something strange**

As Haruhi was walking through town after going shopping at the super market, she kept hearing whispers. She always guessed they were about her but she didn't care enough to investigate.

"She's so strange."

"I know, I don't know how she puts up with a transvestite father."

"She'll probably turn out like him someday. I heard she wears boy's uniforms at school."

"That wouldn't shock me. But that's what you get when you have a mothering figure and a fathering figure all in the same parent."

"Maybe if her mother was around she wouldn't be so strange."

Haruhi's mother had been dead for quite some time now, and everything is fine for her and her father.

"Finally, the shopping is done." Said the girl in the pale pink dress walking home from the supermarket.

''I will win her interest.'' He said to ______ (the girl from the first episode who threw Haruhi's bag into the pond, I can't remember her name.), ignoring the girls that followed him around (his customers from the show.)

"Oh no worries. But I don't see why you want her." She said coldly. 'But I hope you do, then I can have Tamaki to myself.' She added silently in her head.

"Hello, Haruhi." Said a man with glasses who stepped in front of her on her way home.

"Hello Kyoya." She answered rolling her eyes when his attention was adverted for a moment.

"What's in these bags?" He asked taking one of the bags from her hand.

"Kyoya, give me my groceries."

"How can you like this stuff? It's all commoner's food."

"Excuse me for not being able to afford fancy food."

"I think you should start letting me buy your food. The whole city's talking about it, you shouldn't buy such low grade food."

"Kyoya, you're more cocky then usual. Is it the weather change?" She replied sarcastically.

"Indeed, I do think it is." He retorted. 'Even when I'm blatantly insulting him he takes it as a compliment.' Haruhi thought to herself getting agitated. "Wouldn't you like it if I took you to the store where my servants shop for your groceries?"

"Thank you but, I already bought my groceries." She said walking away from him.

"She's crazy."

"I really do think she has some problems in the head."

"He's so gorgeous!"

"And I need to get home before my father blows up the house trying to fix his car." She added walking backwards to explain herself.

"That transvestite? He needs all the help he can get." _____ said cackling joined by Kyoya stifling a laugh.

"Don't talk about my dad like that! Do you know how hard it would be to support yourself let alone a child after your spouse died?"

"Yes, do be more cautious when speaking of someone elses parent." He said, instantly turning on her.

"Maybe I'll see you around." She said sprinting towards the small house they lived in. "Dad? Hello?" She hollered setting her things on the table and slipping off her shoes.

"I'm in the garage!" He yelled opening up the door covered in oil, a hairnet around his precious burgundy locks.

"How's the car coming along?"

"I think it's almost fixed but I'll need some help."

"Sure, let me put on a jacket." She said heading to the closet to slip on a blue car workers button up and headed out to the garage where she found her father back underneath the car.

"Hand me a wrench will you?"

"Sure, here."

"Ugh, I'll never get this car to work! I'll have to start walking to the bar again."

"Yes you will, and you'll get it to work don't worry."

"You think so?"

"Of course."

"Haruhi! You're so cute when you're thoughtful!"

"Whatever. Fix your car."

"So, uh, did you have a nice day shopping hunny?"

"I found some great deals! Dad...Do people think we're not respectable because we shop at local supermarkets?"

"Hm, where would you get an idea like that sweetie?"

"Nowhere. I just feel weird around here. I can't really talk to anyone but you."

"What about Kyoya? He's a fine gentleman."

"Yeah, and rude, conceited, too caught up on himself and his profits to notice anything around him. He's just not someone to talk to."

"Don't you worry. I'm sure you'll find someone you can talk to and like to be around, who likes to be around you too. I think it's done. Lemme start it up." He said hopping into the car and starting the engine. Soon enough, the engine turned over. "We did it!"

"You did it."

"Well, you handed me the wrench!"

"Dad, just get to work."

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow hunny!"

"Bye dad!" She said as he exited the garage towards the bar. He made his way through town alright and he got a few feet from Ouran and his car started sputtering and eventually broke down. He got out of the car to see what was wrong, but it started storming. 'Well, it's the safest in the car right?' He thought to himself jogging back to the car door and pulled on it but almost fell over for it did not open. He looked inside and his keys were still in the ignition but all the doors were locked. As he was trying to open the doors of his car, some people who were apposed to his job and lifestyle saw him and mobbed toward him.

"Hi guys!" He said flamboyantly as they moved towards him angrily. "Can't we all be friends?" they started moving faster. He caught the gate of the abandoned school cracked open and made a run for it. He safely got into and closed the gate, it latched shut. He made his way inside out of the pouring rain.

"Hey, there's someone in the castle!" Someone whispered loudly.

"I see. No talking." Was all the other person whispered.

**A/N: o0o0o0o0o what will happen? who was talking?! omg! anyway, if you like, tell me. if you don't, i won't publish this. I try to keep everyone true to their characters in the movie as well as in Ouran, it's a little hard though. I'm not sure what characters the twins will play so if you have suggestions let me know!  
**

**good? bad? lemme know!  
**


	3. Chapter 3 Imprisoned

**Beauty and the Beast; Ouran edition!**

**Chapter 3 - Imprisoned**

As Ranka innocently entered the dark and dismal castle he looked down the long hallways that lay ahead. He was nervous to be in there, but he didn't want to go back out into the people that were waiting to beat him up. He closed the door and slowly made his way forward.

"Hello? Heeeelloooooo! Ranka here!"

"He must have gotten lost or rained on! Let's give him cake!" Someone whispered

"No Mitsukuni."

"Aww!"

"He shouldn't be here."

"I don't like hide and seek!" Ranka pouted

"No more talking." Someone else said

"I need a ride to the bar! I'll be late for work and my car broke down! My boss will be furious...." He pondered what his boss would do. "Maybe I can call my boss and I can stay here until the rain, or the angry mob, subsides..."

"Takashi! Let's let him rest!" He whispered

"Shh. We can't, you know that."

"You can stay here for a while! We have cake!" Honey yelled from above running down the stairs towards Ranka

"What are you doing here?" Ranka asked, thinking he was a lost little boy

"We got trapped, we decided to stay here for a while, we get cake and sweets!"

"Trapped by what?"

"You'll see." Mori said walking up behind Ranka causing him to fall. "Mitsukuni, I told you no." He added walking back over to him.

"Sorry Takashi. I couldn't help it!" He said getting teary eyed, Mori just patted his head

"How can someone so tall, be friends with someone so short. Here I thought he was a little boy. Oh well, you boys are very cute!" Ranka exclaimed.

"Takashi, he's soaked! Let's put him by the fire?"

"No we--" He tried to deny, but obviously Honey's question was in fact retorical. He looked up, seeing the former Tamaki looking down on them. He didn't look happy either.

"Here sit here! It's close to the fire!"

"Not that chair!" Mori said "That's the prince's chair."

"Move Takashi I need to get the footstool!" Honey said as he pushed Takashi easily out of the way. When he got back, a dog followed quickly by his side. "That's antionette." Noney pointed out sliding the footstool under Ranka's feet, then wrapping a blanket around his shoulders.

"What a nice dog. And what a cute little boy!"

"Coming through!"

"Yeah! Tea on the way!" Two almost identical boys ran in with a cart with wide arrangements of, obviously fancy, teaware serving Ranka a cup.

"Why thank you. And more cute boys!"

"Wait, no tea!" Mori said, just before the doors to the room slammed open, taking out the fire and all the candles surrounding it.

"Oh do you guys have power outages often?" He asked as he looked around, completely oblivious to the beast right behind him. He came around the back of the chair and took Ranka by surprise.

"There's a commoner here. And an ugly one at that." He said in a low rumbled voice, obviously angered.

"Wait, Tama-chan, he w-was lost and h-his car broke down and--" Hunny started, but was cut off by Tamaki's roar to silence him. "Waaah! Takashi!" He said as he ran over to Mori who stood in front of him to protect him.

"I told him no." Was all that Mori had to say. Tamaki narrowed his eyes in his direction.

"You have control! You're bigger than he is! I said no one is supposed to be in the castle!" He said before he pouted

"Now now, Mr. Grumpy Gus." Ranka started, still frightened and disturbed by his 'hideous' appearance.

"Stop looking at me! You're not aloud in my castle! _I'm_ the prince! What do you want foul commoner?"

"I just wanted to..To--"

"You wanted to stare at me?! Is word getting out around the town finally?!"

"That's not what I said. I didn't even know you were here!"

"Take him to the dungeon!"

"What dungeon milord?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked, confused.

"Fine! Take him to where Nekozawa is!"

"But, you hate that place."

"Yeah, you're so frightened you won't even go near it!"

"That's why I told you two dummies to take him there!" He shouted throwing Ranka towards them, they ushered him off towards the place where the infamous, dark, Umehito Nekozawa, is in hiding.

"Why is he here if he did nothing wrong?" Ranka asked

"He refuses to leave. He took refuge here long before Tamaki took it over as his 'palace'."

"Yeah, but milord refuses to go near where he resides. Here we are. We're sorry we have to imprison you."

"Yeah, we wanted you to be our new toy..."

"I think I'll go to prison." Ranka said before he opened the door and voluntarily went inside and closed it again.

"So, have you come to join my dark forces?" A voice from a far off corner in the room wondered.

"Not today! But thanks!" Ranka shouted finding his way to a wall in the dimly lit place and dozed off, hoping that somehow his darling daughter would come to the rescue...

+-+Meanwhile at Haruhi's home+-+

"I'll set it up so lavishly and stock it full with fancy tuna, that Haruhi will have no choice but to marry me." Kyoya said darkly to his accomplice.

"Why would you want such a poor unfortunate soul as her?" She asked

"Don't you think, it would be better for my reputation if I married a commoner?"

"I guess you're right... It is a thinker though." She said, pretty much to herself because Kyoya had already walked away towards the house. He looked back and muttered 'Stay there.' When he got to the door, he straightened his tie and knocked on the door. Haruhi in the mean time, was busy studying for her entrance exam to law school for two weeks ahead. When she heard the door bell, she looked through the peephole first. She saw it was Kyoya who was standing looking at his watch and sighing. She rolled her eyes and thought 'Time is money I guess....' She opened the door, and he immediatly let himself in.

"Hm, why don't you come in Kyoya." She said sarcastically.

"Why hello Haruhi. I think you'll find today, that your dreams come true." He said slyly walking towards her.

"Oh, you're paying my college tuition?" She replied, not really wanting to know what he really meant.

"Unfortunately, only on one circumstance."

"And what would that be?" She asked as he sat himself on her coushin.

"Well, picture this. You and me, in our very large house. A few children here and there maybe, maybe a dog? With lots of fancy tuna."

"And why do you think this would be my dream exactly?" She retorted. "In any case, I wouldn't really know what to say about your future."

"Couldn't that be _our_ future?" He asked, cornering her against the door.

"I really don't know what to say." She asked, playing cute

"Say yes?" He inquired, putting his hands on either side of her head looking her straight in the eye

"I don't think a woman of my stamina really deserves you." She said opening the door. He stumbled out and slipped into the plates of fancy tuna and it went all over his face.

"I see it didn't go well?" _____ said (remember now, i don't remember her name but she's from the first episode. She bullies Haruhi.)

"Shut your mouth." He said walking away still picking the tuna out of his hair.

"I can't believe this. Me? _His_ wife? As if." She said exasperated "Can't you just see it? Little destitute me, a trophy wife for Kyoya's reputation. That's exctly how I want to live my life. I wish someone understood how it feels to be hated and stared at. I'm sick of it here." She added as she layed her head on the table and dozed off. She had a dream of Ranka being beaten and impprisoned, she awoke, still shaking. She went out and called a cab just to make sure he was okay.

**A/N: there it is, hot off the press! lol**

**I'm sorry the chapters are short, I'm watching the movie online to go along with what I'm writing and I'm writing the chapters on how the sections of the movie are uploaded so it'll be maybe 10 chapters? I really don't know though. And also, sorry for such the long wait on the update, I didn't get a chance to write the next chapter before I went to a convention out of town for the whole weekend, then when I got home a virus downloaded onto my computer which usurped my use for yet another three days so, here ya' go! Enjoy! ^_^  
**

**Good? Bad? Lemme know!  
**


	4. Chapter 4 Exchange

**Beauty and the Beast; Ouran edition!**

**Chapter 4 - Exchange**

As Haruhi was riding in the cab about to approach the school, or what it used to be, she spotted their car.

"Wait. Stop!" She yelled at the driver promptly exiting the car. She went up to what she thought was her car, and she was right. "I wonder....Why is our car here?"

"Hey look it's his daughter! Get her too!" The mobbers yelled. Haruhi recognized them, they sometimes mob outside their house before they get bored.

"Um, not today." She said darting for the mysteriously open gate. She shut it and it latched, just as Ranka did, and walked into the castle.

"Mitsukuni, you can't let strange people in anymore. Tamaki was really mad...He locked up that innocent...woman thing." Mori said (Whoa. He's said so much!!! lol)

"I'm sorry Takashi! But his car broke down and it was storming!"

"Hello? Is Ranka Fujioka here? HELLO!" Haruhi yelled getting agitated. 'Why is no one listening to me lately?!' She thought. She started wandering around, getting lost in the schools big layout.

"Kaoru, there's someone here. I think it's a girl!"

"Is it a real girl this time?"

"Yes-- Well, maybe. She's as flat as a cutting board."

"Don't be ridiculous. I don't think there's anyone here. Now get to work we have to clean." Kaoru said getting back to work.

"Did you guys see?! There's a girl in the castle! Finally! Another girl to talk to!" Renge said excitedly.

"I told you." Hikaru said "By the way, why didn't you pop out of the ground like you usually do?"

"You know how this place echoes, I didn't want to scare her off when there's a chance she could break his curse!" She said running off to watch the girl.

"Dad?" She called again, passing the room where Mori and Hunny were.

"Takashi! A girl!" Hunny whispered loudly while making his way to the door to make sure it was in fact a girl

"I see."

"She can break the curse right?!"

"Maybe..." He said to himself since, hunny ran off the follow her. Mori ran after him and put him on his shoulders instead.

"Dad?!" She called out passing a room with an out-of-place black medieval door.

"Haruhi! You've come to save me!" Ranka shouted out joyously

"Dad, what did you do this time?" She asked through the bars of the door, exasperated.

"I was just resting because the car broke down again and there were mobs of people and this thing put me in here."

"Didn't you know that you're not supposed to exasperate your children? What kind of thing? Are you sure this isn't another prank?" Haruhi asked not really believing the last part of the story. Ranka went into a couching fit. "Oh, you're sick. Greeeat. You need to come out of there."

"Haruhi, go home. I'll be fine! Daddy will work this out!"

"Dad, come on stop messing around." Haruhi said before Tamaki grabbed her shoulder and spun her around.

"Another commoner?! They just keep coming! Why are you here?!" He yelled into the darkness

"Who are you? Why have you done this to my dad, what did he ever do to you?"

"I'm the prince and this is my home, your father trespassed And so have you!"

"My dad needed somewhere to sit until he could get out, and I only came here so I could get him. Let us go!"

"No, you shouldn't have trespassed!"

"I don't think I've done anything wrong! Now I want to leave! He's sick!"

"I can't do that. He has to stay here. I even came to where Nekozawa is, he scares me!"

"What if....Will you let him go if I take his place?"

"Haruhi! Not my precious daughter!"

"You would really stay with me?"

"If you'll let my dad go. But first...Step into the light."

"Fine." Tamaki said taking a step into the light that was coming from the dim candles. Haruhi gasped. But when she noticed his eyes, those amethyst orbs that were sad, she felt pity for him.

"I...I'll do it." She said.

"Fine. You will remain here forever." Haruhi remained strong. She stood her ground but didn't look the beast in the eye. Meanwhile, Tamaki was sending Ranka away.

"Dad? Dad?!" She looked around but he wasn't there.

"Don't lock up my precious Haruhi!"

"As far as tonight she isn't your daughter anymore." Tamaki said shoving him into a car and it drove off into the night. Haruhi watched the car drive away from the window where her dad was staying. One tear slid down her face.

"I think you should let her stay in a different room Tama-chan!" Hunny said cheerfully Tamaki just scowled and kept moving forward towards the room.

"I didn't say goodbye. I'm never seeing him again and you couldn't wait five seconds to let me say bye to my only family member?!" Haruhi said hatefully. Tamaki's face softened he felt bad for a moment.

"Come along commoner, I'll show you your room."

"I thought I was a prisoner." She said sarcastically.

"Fine, if you want to die in this creepy room so be it. If not, follow me." He said leaving the room. Haruhi sighed and followed in defeat. They were about halfway to her room when a bolt of lightening lit up the room. She gasped and started shaking.

"Distract her Tama-chan!" Hunny said following them along.

"I hope you like my palace, though I don't know if you commoners are suited to places like this."

"I've seen palaces before. I've never seen one so dark and.....Tacky." She retorted. Tamaki pouted. 'This girl is cute but man, she has a sharp tongue on her.' He thought to himeself.

"You may go anywhere except the third music room, that's forbidden."

"What's in the--"

"I said it was forbidden! Listen to me!" He growled and moved forward, she closed her mouth and kept walking. He opened the door to her room, and she walked in.

"Here's your room. If you need anything, my servants will attend to you."

"Invite her for dinner Tama-chan!"

"You will also join me for dinner. My word is final!" He said before slamming the door. Haruhi got mad and pounded her fist on the closed door before walking over to the window.

"We'll see whose boss." She said, resting her exhausted forehead on the window.

+-+Meanwhile+-+

"....I'm Kyoya Ootori for heaven's sake!" Kyoya continued. He still smelled like tuna and he was still in his soiled suit. "She will regret this. And she'll come crawling to my feet and I will reject her like she did me!"

"Oh Kyoya stop pouting. You look like Tamaki." His accomplice said handing him a glass of tea.

"Don't compare me to that fool." He said bitterly throwing his glass against the wall.

"Hey!! That was my best china!" She said going to smack Kyoya he stopped her hand

"Was, being the key word in that sentence."

"You know, you're really annoying when you're pouting like this. Why are you so down? You could have any girl in town."

"Don't you see, I don't want any girl in town." He said defiantly.

"But why?"

"I don't know!! It drives me crazy!"

"Why don't you just pick one of your crazies?" She whispered pointing to the girls that were always following them.

"Becau--" He started but was cut off by Ranka

"Help! Someone has my precious daughter trapped in a dungeon!"

"C'mon Ranka enough with your pranks." One onlooker stated

"Yeah, we've had enough of this whole game. Go home."

"I'm serious!"

"Ranka, calm down. People don't just have dungeons in Japan. Who 'trapped' Haruhi?"

"A beast! A hideous, mean, foul beast!"

"With a big ugly snout?" Someone shouted between cackles

"Exactly!"

"And sharp cruel fangs?" Someone else shouted

"Hey, how did you know?" (s)He asked adding "Anyway, won't you big strong men help me out?"

"Indeed, I'll help you out." Kyoya said taking Ranka's arm. He led [it] outside and led [it] back to her house and left [it] on the doorstep, then walked back to where he was before. When he returned, everyone was talking.

"That man's as crazy as it gets."

"Hm, I do think I can use this accusation to my benefit."

"How so?" His accomplice pondered. He whispered into her ear.

"Well, first we have to call.....Then we meet......Then we...."

"I believe you're onto something." She said evilly.


	5. Chapter 5 Be our guest? Pt 1

**Beauty and the Beast; Ouran edition!**

**A/N: I forgot to tell you, Haruhi coming to the castle was going to be a few years later so the plotline and climax fit in with each other.**

**Chapter 5 - Be Our Guest?**

Haruhi dozed off on the bed. It was quite a day and this whole thing just kept getting better. She was just opening her eyes and heard a knock on the door.

"Yeah?" She asked groggily

"It's the twins!" They said cheerfully

"I guess you can come in."

"Oh, and our mom she's a designer."

"Okay...." She said rather inquisitively 'Though I don't know why I'd need a designer to come here.

"We brought some tea!" They said oblivious to the weird look she was giving them.

"Oh, so this is the new girl! It's been so long since we had such a cute girl here, other than Renge here!"

"We told you she was pretty." The twins said

"Boys, just give the poor girl her tea. She's had quite a day."

"Yeah, and I forgot I'm supposed to take an entrance exam to law school in two weeks. I'll have to cancel."

"You can do that when you come down for dinner." The Kaoru said

"Yeah. Beside, it was really brave of you to take your father's place here. I know I wouldn't. Except if it were for Kaoru." Hikaru said grabbing Kaoru and pulling him close. Their mother was too busy looking over dresses for Haruhi to wear to dinner to notice. Haruhi was shocked.

"Yeah but, I lost my only family member, my dreams, my goals, everything."

"Cheer up! You'll look so great in this dress!" The twin's mom said holding up a pink frilly dress.

"Um, we have to go make dinner." The twins said backing out and running away before having to listen to Haruhi reject the dress, they could tell by the look on her face.

"That's very nice of you but, I don't really like pink and frilly things."

"How about this blue one?"

"Thanks but, I didn't plan on going to dinner."

"Oh, but you must! It will mean so much to Tamaki."

"Maybe some other time. I mean it's not like I'm not gonna be forever." Haruhi said going back to look out the window.

"It's time for dinner, Haruhi." Mori said standing in the open doorway.

+-+Meanwhile+-+

"Tamaki stop pacing. You look ridiculous." Hikaru said

"Yeah boss, she'll be here soon enough." Kaoru added, unknowingly

"Well I just don't understand what's taking so long!" He said, acting like a five year old who wasn't getting his way.

"Come on Tama-chan! Don't act like a baby! She already lost her dad and got imprisoned in one day!" Hunny chimed in from the other side of the room eating cake with Usa-chan. That sent Tamaki to the corner. It really was a comical sight whenever they saw the big scary beast in the corner pouting.

"Yeah, take it easy on her!"

"She could be the one who breaks your curse! Have you thought about that?" The twins said. Tamaki came out of his corner ad into their faces

"Of course I have! I've been waiting three years for someone to come here!" He shouted.

"Well then, tonight--" Hunny started

"Hunny-senpai, these things take way longer than that." The twins stated.

"I knew that! I was gonna say, tonight just try and be yourself, don't think about being the beast. I know they take time but the rose is wilting already." He said, still working through his fifth cake.

"Don't talk about the rose!" Tamaki said pouting again "It's useless anyway. She's so...cute and I'm.....wah!!!!" He said, being way over dramatic

"She'll see past it...." Kaoru said not half believing his words.

"If you learn to stop being a baby." Hikaru muttered under his breath.

"How will she see past it?" He asked, taking hope in the words Kaoru said

"Well maybe, Tama-chan you should be more gentlemanly. Stand up straight. And when she comes in....Sweet talk her! And smile real big! Okay...Not that big."

"Yeah, you don't wanna frighten her!" The twins stated

"Maybe we should just stick to the sweet talking." Hunny said.

"But don't ham it up, say what you want to say to her." The twins said. Tamaki's head was hurting from switching looking in between the three, not to mention all the information he was taking in. He used to be quite the sweet talker bt that was before he got turned into the beast.

"But most important of all," The Hunny started as Tamaki was getting angry "You must control your emotions!" They all added at the same time. Then the door handle started to turn.

"She's actually here." Hikaru whispered to Kaoru. Tamaki's ears perked up.

"I'm back." Was all Mori said

"Where's Haruhi?" Hunny asked

"She's not coming." Mori said non-nonchalantly.

"WHAT?!" Tamaki yelled, bursting through the doors of the dining hall running for Haruhi's room. He growled and pounded on her door.

"Can I help you?" Haruhi said sarcastically.

"I TOLD YOU TO COME TO DINNER."

"Not hungry." She said non-nonchalantly

"I WILL BREAK DOWN THE DOOR IF YOU DON'T COME TO DINNER!"

"Oh, I'm threatened. And how is _only _breaking down the door, possibly going to convince me to come down?" She said angrily, Tamaki went to his corner.

"She doesn't want to eat dinner with me. What did I do?" He said pouting.

"Tamaki, this won't help your current situation" The twins said

"Be a gentleman." Mori said

"But Mori-senpai! She's being difficult!" He whined

"DO YOU WANT CHEESE WITH THAT WHINE?" Haruhi yelled sarcastically

"Tama-chan, maybe if you ask her nicely?" Hunny said trying to calm him down.

"It would give me great pleasure if you would come down to dinner princess." He said rolling his eyes trying to sound as convincing as possible

"If you think calling me princess when it's obvious to you that I'm just a commoner in your prison it's not working." She said agitated.

"Fine, if she doesn't eat with me like I command, She will not eat at all. Understood?" He said looking at his staff

"Yessir!" They all said while saluting him. Minus Mori who just saluted. He sulked away to the third music room, stomping his feet extra hard.

"Takashi! Will this ever work?!" Hunny sobbed

"It's only the first night. Give it time." He said patting Hunny's head and throwing him on his shoulder to go eat more cake. "Hikaru, Kaoru stay here. Keep watch." He said descending down the stairs.

"Count on us!" They said seriously

"Okay, so begging is off the list." Tamaki said picking up the mirror "Show me the girl." He said then the mirror flashed and showed her and the twin's mother.

"He's really not that bad. You should get to know him!"

"I don't want to! He took my life away!" She said wiping her cheeks.

"Who am I kidding, she just think I'm a monster." He said going to the infamous corner again. A petal on the rose fell off and joined the other four.

+-+meanwhile+-+

Haruhi left her room, looking for a telephone to contact the college with and maybe a snack if she's lucky.

"Hikaru stop that tickles!" Hikaru plead

"You asked for it!" Kaoru stated

"Wait. Did you see someone short go by?"

"No."

"Come on." Hikaru said silently following who he now recognized as Haruhi. Haruhi continued her way down the stairs, unaware of her pursuer.

"Mitsukuni, don't forget to brush your teeth." Mori said cleaning up the twelve cake platters waiting for the thirteenth.

"Don't worry, I won't!"

"I can't believe I made all this food and she didn't even eat any! Nobody ate any!" Kasanoda said (In this story, Kasanoda WILL NOT have a crush on Haruhi. None of the hosts will except Kyoya and you know who else.) "That took forever to grow in the garden!" (Squee! He's my favorite! back to the story....)

"Don't worry. I'm sure she'll come down tomorrow Casanova-chan!" Hunny said cheerfully

"If you ask me, it was very stubborn of her to reject!" Renge stated. Wiping down the counters.

"Well, if Tama-chan doesn't learn to be nice, she'll never come down for--" Hunny started but was cut off from Haruhi walking in.

"I just need to talk on the phone for a few minutes. I have to cancel my entrance exam." She said with an exhausted sigh. She hadn't done anything but she still felt exhausted.

"Of course." Mori said

"Haru-chan! Hi! I'm Hunny, and this is Mori!" Hunny said excitedly

"Nice to meet you, can you show me where the phone is Hunny?" She asked, thinking that he was a little boy. When she got off the phone she came back to the kitchen. She ran her fingers through her hair awkwardly and said. "I am a little hungry."

"You heard the girl! Bossa-nova, make some food!" The twins said

"But, Tamaki said--" Mori started

"Mori-senpai! Would you let this frail girl go hungry?!" Renge asked getting snakes in her hair

"Alright. Some rice or something." He said

"Of course not! We'll give her anything! She's our guest!" Hunny said.

**A/N: Woo, baby I'm on a roll! record time, I wrote this chapter in an hour!!!! That's why I'm updating so quickly. Okay, so when I get into the moment, I forget how to spell and use punctuation. lol So please, disregard any mistakes. I spell check but, There's sooo many red squiggly lines because of the people's names, I just can't spell it all right! Anyway, enjoy!**

**Good? Bad? Lemme know!  
**


	6. Chapter 6 Be our guest? Pt 2

**Beauty and the Beast; Ouran edition!**

**Chapter 6 - Be our guest? pt. 2**

"So, what would you like for dinner Haru-chan?"

"Something tasty." (Okay so I wasn't sure what to do about be our guest the song so, I'll just put it in to put a twist on things! you can imagine this stuff happening as you please(:)

"Okay. Guys come on out!" Hunny said before a mob of servants with bunches of food came out. "We proudly present, your dinner." He said hopping up and down

_Be our guest! Be our guest!_

_Put our service to the test_

_Tie your napkin 'round your neck, cherie_

_And we'll provide the rest_

_Soup du jour_

_Hot hors d'oeuvres_

_Why, we only live to serve_

_Try the grey stuff_

_Hikaru:_

_It's delicious_

_Hunny:_

_Don't believe me? Ask the dishes_

_They can sing, they can dance_

_After all, Miss, this is Japan_

_And a dinner here is never second best_

_Go on, unfold your menu_

_Take a glance and then you'll_

_Be our guest_

_Oi, our guest_

_Be our guest!_

_Hunny and Chorus:_

_Beef ragout_

_Cheese souffle_

_Pie and pudding "en flambe"_

_Hunny:_

_We'll prepare and serve with flair_

_A culinary cabaret!_

_You're alone_

_And you're scared_

_But the banquet's all prepared_

_No one's gloomy or complaining_

_While the flatware's entertaining_

_We tell jokes! I do tricks_

_With my fellow CAKES!_

_And it's all in perfect taste_

_That you can bet_

_Come on and lift your glass_

_You've won your own free pass_

_To be out guest_

_If you're stressed_

_It's fine dining we suggest_

_Be our guest! Be our guest! Be our guest!_

_Get your worries off your chest_

_Let us say for your entree_

_We've an array; may we suggest:_

_Try the bread! Try the soup!_

_When the croutons loop de loop_

_It's a treat for any dinner_

_Don't belive me? Ask the china_

_Singing pork! Dancing veal!_

_What an entertaining meal!_

_How could anyone be gloomy and depressed?_

_We'll make you shout "encore!"_

_And send us out for more_

_So, be our guest!_

_Be our guest!_

_Chorus:_

_Be our guest!_

_Kaoru:_

_It's a guest! It's a guest!_

_Sakes alive, well I'll be blessed!_

_Wine's been poured and thank the Lord_

_I've had the napkins freshly pressed_

_With dessert, she'll want tea_

_And my dear that's fine with me_

_While the cups do their soft-shoein'_

_I'll be bubbling, I'll be brewing_

_I'll get warm, piping hot_

_Heaven's sakes! Is that a spot?_

_Clean it up! We want the company impressed_

_Chorus:_

_We've got a lot to do!_

_Kaoru:_

_Is it one lump or two?_

_For you, our guest!_

_Chorus:_

_She's our guest!_

_Kaoru:_

_She's our guest!_

_Chorus:_

_She's our guest!_

_Be our guest! Be our guest! Be our guest!_

_Hunny:_

_Life is so unnerving_

_For a servant who's not serving_

_He's not whole without a soul to wait upon_

_Ah, those good old days when we were useful..._

_Suddenly those good old days are gone_

_Ten years we've been rusting_

_Needing so much more than dusting_

_Needing exercise, a chance to use our skills!_

_Most days we just lay around the castle_

_Flabby, fat and lazy_

_You walked in and oops-a-daisy!_

_Chorus:_

_Be our guest! Be our guest!_

_Our command is your request_

_It's been years since we've had anybody here_

_And we're obsessed_

_With your meal, with your ease_

_Yes, indeed, we aim to please_

_While the candlelight's still glowing_

_Let us help you, We'll keep going_

_Course by course, one by one_

_'Til you shout, "Enough! I'm done!"_

_Then we'll sing you off to sleep as you digest_

_Tonight you'll prop your feet up_

_But for now, let's eat up_

_Be our guest!_

_Be our guest!_

_Be our guest!_

_Please, be our guest!_

When they finished Haruhi got up and started clapping and sat down to finish her food, but there wasn't any fancy tuna. (poor Haruhi....)

"Okay, everyone, clean everything up." Mori said (It's so weird to imagine him speaking... O.o) "I think we've broken the rules long enough, you need to go to your room." He added

"How could I sleep at a time like this? In such an......Interesting castle." She said looking around the dark castle, it wasn't dimly lit it was just so Gothic.

"It's very interesting here!" Hunny said, ignoring the fact that she was being sarcastic.

"Yyyeah..." She said "So, are we gonna look around or what?"

"But we--"

"Of course! Tour time!" He said jumping up and down....again 'Man, this kid has energy.' Haruhi thought

"But what if she goes into the music room?" Mori asked Hunny

"If you're so worried, why don't you show me around?" She asked, playing cute.

"Fine. Just for a little bit." He replied walking off leading the way.

"Hey do you want to hear a joke?!" Hunny asked as they were walking through another long hallway, another meaning they had walked through at least five...

"Sure..." Haruhi said, bored.

"If it's not baroque, don't fix it!" He said (It's one of my favorite lines, how could I leave it out?!?!)

"Ha...ha..." Haruhi said, still bored, walking off to the staircase a few feet from them. She got up a couple stairs before Mori, and Antoinette blocked her. "What's up there?"

"Nothing." Mori said

"If it were nothing I'd be aloud up there moron." She said

"Well then, it's nothing you need to see."

"Yeah, the third music room is really boring." Hunny said

"Oh, so that's where I'm not aloud to be. Let's go!" She said

"Mitsukuni." Mori said sternly.

"Oops." He said

"I wonder what that big hairy oaf is hiding up there." Haruhi said

"Hiding? Why would you think that?"

"Tama-chan isn't...Well he is hairy. He isn't...He _is _very large. But, he isn't....He can be a little clueless sometimes." Hunny said

"Oh, just the fact that he nor you would let me up there is the fact that he's hiding something. I can always tell. My dad is very bad at lying." Haruhi said, answering Mori's question and moving up the stairs, they blocked her once again.

"Let's go see the garden!" Hunny said

"Later." She said progressing up the stairs.

"How about the library?" Mori said

"You have a library?"

"Yeah! We had three separate ones but we took down a could walls and combined them so now it's huge!" He said hopping up on Mori's shoulders and they went down the stairs still chattering, thinking Haruhi followed them. While she, in fact, was on her way back up the stairs, pulling her long hair back into a ponytail. She went down the long hallway until she saw the sign for the third music room. She turned the handle, and black rose petals flew out and opened up a dark and dismal room. More so than the rest of the house. She was walking through the room and found gargoyles and broken statues, ripped tapestries, broken mirrors, a ripped teddy bear. There was another door that she found when she looked all through the main room and opened it. It opened into a place with cobwebs, more ripped things, more broken pieces of furniture, and almost to the window she found a piano that was scratched and had broken keys. She almost tripped over a table and almost dropped a vase but saved it before it hit the ground. Just before she got to the window, beside the piano she found a picture, and saw amethyst eyes peeking out from the ripped canvas. She put the big ripped pieces back and almost got the face put back together before she saw a white light glowing from a few feet away. She walked up to the glass dome and saw it was a white rose glowing with five whithered petals at the bottom on the table. She took the dome off and was about to touch the rose petal before a shadow appeared. She gasped and saw Tamaki looking straight at her with anger in his eyes. He jumped over and put the dome back over the flower and looked at her. She didn't dare move a muscle.

"Why did you come here?" He said _trying_, in vain, to keep his cool.

"I was just curious. If you hadn't told me not to come here I wouldn't have been curious." She said trying to defend herself.

"I warned you never to come here and you disobeyed, then tried to put the blame on me?!" He said, his voice getting louder with every word.

"I wasn't gonna do anything."

"Do you even realize what you could have done?!" He said smashing a table. She was backing away.

"Stop!" She said, he was still advancing toward her

GET OUT. GET OUT!!!!!" He said smashing a few more things, Haruhi was already out the door and running down the hallway. Tamaki realized what he did and fell to the floor putting his hands on his head. When Haruhi got downstairs, she grabbed her raincoat and ran out the door.

"Where are you going Haru-chan?!" Hunny yelled from the stairs.

"I don't care if I'm a prisoner, I'm leaving!" She yelled opening the door and exiting our into the rain. She got out of the gates and there was a thunderclap that rolled by, she found something to huddle under, a tree incidentally, and put her hands on her ears. The mob of people were, surprisingly, still outside castle and spotted Haruhi and started approaching her. She was too worried about the storm to notice until she saw the flashlights they held shining in her eyes. She tried to fight them off while they approached her and tried to grab her. She kicked someone, and they ran and found...A crowbar? And started swinging. Haruhi clamped her eyes shut and started preparing herself for the pain that about to be inflicted on her. Then something happened, and there was no pain and the grip on her arms and legs were released.

**A/N: Okay, so I kind of left humor out on purpose because this was a very serious point in the movie....And sorry about the quick updates but i can't help it!!!! I can't writing this story out of my head I love it!!! Anyway....**

**Good? Bad? Lemme know!  
**


	7. Chapter 7 Rescued

**Beauty and the Beast; Ouran Edition!**

**Chapter 7 - Rescued**

All the sudden all Haruhi could see was someone big, tall and hairy standing over her. It was roaring at the people, as a warning to stay back, and that's when she realized it was Tamaki. 'Why would he be out here trying to help me? I invaded his privacy, insulted him, and then broke my promise..' She thought to herself before lightening flashed and she clamped her eyes shut holding her ears. All she heard was screaming and roaring. Then she heard a roar of pain as someone swung the crowbar at Tamaki and broke the skin once it make contact. Then next thing she knew was all she heard was the patter of rain against the sidewalk and she opened her eyes first seeing Tamaki laying face down on the sidewalk. She got up to run away but then she went back to what she thought when he came outside. He came out to help her even though she was cruel to him. She rushed over to him and flipped him over trying to make him open his eyes. She couldn't, and she definitely couldn't even assist him back to the house so she called for help. The twins, Mori and Hunny came out and helped him back into the house sitting him in his big arm chair in front of the fire. When Tamaki finally opened his eyes he saw Kaoru pouring hot water into a bowl for Haruhi through his blurry vision. Haruhi came over with the rag and Tamaki turned his back to her licking his own wound.

"Don't do that. Let me wipe it carefully. That crowbar could have been rusted and that can give you an infection." She said, trying to sound gentle. He growled at her. Everyone backed up towards the other end of the room. "Hold still!" She exclaimed losing her patience. She finally got a hold of him and put the cloth on his arm. He roared furiously.

"THAT HURT!" He yelled in her face.

"If you would hold still it wouldn't hurt as much bozo!" She yelled, her patience thoroughly lost. Everyone had already ran away to cower behind the miscellaneous columns lined up around the room.

"If you hadn't have run away this wouldn't be happening!"

"If you hadn't frightened me, then I would have run away!" He looked at her thinking of a response.

"Well _you _shouldn't have been in the third music room." He retorted a little more quietly.

"Well you should learn to control your emotions!" She replied quickly. Everyone came back out and was cheering Haruhi on at Tamaki's silence. He went and sat at his corner. She walked over to him after a minute and after dipping the cloth in the water again. She wedged herself in between him and the corner so he's have to look her in the eye. She picked up his arm and examined it. "Now will you please hold still? This is gonna hurt a little." She said dabbing the cloth on his arm. He cringed and sustained a roar looking away. "I guess I should say thank you." She said looking down. He looked at her inquisitively. "You know, for saving me." She mumbled taking the cloth away and going to get the bandage. He watched her as she walked back, her face tinged with a bit of red.

"You...You're welcome." He said "Who were those people?" He asked while she bandaged his arm tightly.

"They don't agree with what my father does. They didn't mind when my mother was still alive because she was a lawyer and she was good enough she could sue them all for causing a disturbance but, after she died well, that's when they started to get really bad. they only went after my dad for a while but once I turned fifteen, they started coming after me. They've progressively gotten worse towards me after the three years." She said calmly. They kept talking, mostly about Haruhi's life, for a while then on.

+-+**Meanwhile, back to where Kyoya is**+-+

"I don't usually leave the asylum in the middle of the night. But, you said it would make it worth my while." A rather green, creepy old man said to Kyoya in the dimly lit private room. Kyoya just opened a briefcase full of money. "Go on. I'm listening."

"I'm set on marrying Haruhi for my reputation. But, she's not convinced. She needs some...Persuasion."

"She turned him down flat on his face. It was a rather...Fishy experience." His accomplice said smugly referring to the previous afternoon. Kyoya just pushed a pile of her paperwork she was working on all over the room.

"Oops." Was all he said, resuming his conversation. "Everyone knows her father is crazy from his occupation. He was in here raving tonight about 'a beast' in a castle."

"Ranka is harmless. Yes he is a bit...Rambunctious but, he doesn't harm anyone."

"The point is, Haruhi would do anything to keep him from being locked up."

"Indeed, even marry _you_ of all people." His accomplice said returning with her paperwork. He threatened to throw her paperwork again but she clamped her hand over her mouth.

"So basically, you want me to lock up her father unless, she marries you?"

"Indeed." He said pushing his glasses up his nose folding his hands under his chin smiling his evil smile.

"It's despicable." He said, starting to cackle. "A genius plan indeed." He finally said.

"If no one will help me, I'll save my precious Haruhi myself!" Ranka declared picking up his purse and making sure his make up was in there. "I'll get to that wretched place and somehow I'll get her out of there! Who knows what they're doing to my precious daughter! Especially those shady twins!" He added slamming the door, making his way out into the rain. As he was walking away towards the town, Kyoya was pulling up in his Mercedes and getting out to knock on the door. He kicked the door open.

"Haruhi! Ranka!" He yelled into the house.

"Looks like they're not here. Let's get out of here." ____ said (I DON'T KNOW HER NAME!)

"They have to come back sometime. Until then, you'll remain here." He said dragging her out onto the porch and sitting her in a rocking chair.

The next day, Haruhi was outside. It was a sunny day, and she was out playing with Antoinette. She threw the ball for her, and she came back and pounced on her making her fall over, laughing the whole time. All the while, Tamaki was up on a balcony watching them, frowning. He didn't know what he was feeling, it was a strange feeling to him.

"I've never felt this way before. I wanna do something for her...But what?" He declared to Hunny and Mori.

"Chocolates? Flowers? Promises you don't intend to keep?" Mori suggested.

"No Takashi! It has to be special! Not cliche! Somethign that sparks her interest! I've got it!" He exclaimed telling Tamaki.

Haruhi was walking through the long hallway next to Tamaki, no longer behind him and he was leading her down a way she'd never been before.

"There's something I need to show you. But you have to close your eyes." He said. She looked at him inquisitively then closed her eyes. Once again, pulling her long hair back into a ponytail. Flattening her green dress nervously as she waited. He led her inside and he got the usual questions like 'Are we almost there?' and 'Can I open my eyes yet?' "Almost there." He said. Letting go of her hands reluctantly, he ran over and opened the curtains revealing the large room. "Okay, now." He said and looked at her hopefully. She opened her eyes and gasped, looking at the billions of books surrounding her. "Wow, there's so many books! I've never seen so many in my life!"

"You like it?" He asked, hopefully.

"I love it! It's wonderful!" She said excitedly.

"It's yours."

"Thank you, so much." She said, putting her hads back into his.

"Look there, he's done it! He's gotten on her good side!" Kaoru said cheering

"What's he done?! I can't see!" Hunny said jumping up and down.

"It's very encouraging." Mori said walking away.

"It's so exciting!" Renge said

"What's exciting?!" Hunny said getting teary eyed.

"You'll figure it out." Hikaru said walking away, motioning for Hunny to follow.

The next day Haruhi agreed to have breakfast with Tamaki. As she was eating her breakfast with a spoon, Tamaki was busy slurping his up, getting it all over his face in the process. Hunny just looked at Haruhi and she laughed nervously. Tamaki just looked at them and wiped his face with his sleeve awkwardly. Mori just pushed a spoon towards him and he picked it up, not really knowing what to do with it. He held it over his mouth and let it fall into his mouth. Haruhi just laughed and picked up her bowl (Giving him the Queen Victoria treatment. lol if you have no clue what i'm talking about, I read that queen Victoria had a guest and he was slurping his soup and, in order not to be rude she complied and picked up her bowl and started sipping her soup. Queen Elizabeth did the same. lol i love history like that (: ) and help it up to her mouth and sipped at it quietly. Tamaki saw this perked up and started sipping at his as well. Afterward, they went outside to feed some birds. As Tamaki was offering birds food, Haruhi started thinking. (I didn't know what to do about the song yet again so I'll just put it into words.) 'There's something sweet. And almost kind. But he was coarse and he was mean and unrefined. And now he's dear. And so unsure. I wonder why I didn't see it there before.' Tamaki was trying to feed the birds, but they kept running away. She went over to him and made a trail of bird seed from the birds to Tamaki and they came around him. All the sudden birds were all over him. 'She glanced this way, I thought I saw. And when we touched she didn't shudder at my paw. No it can't be. I'll just ignore. But yet, she's never looked at me that way before.' Tamaki thought as he watched Haruhi walk away to the tree with a bird perched on her finger. She went behind the tree away form his eyes. She was blushing. 'New, and a bit alarming. Who'd have ever thought that this could be true, that he's no prince charming. But there's something in him that I simply didn't see.' She thought as she giggled at him playing with Antoinette. She threw a stick for Antoinette but it accidentally hit Tamaki and got caught on his shirt which made her tackle him, knocking him to the ground. Haruhi just laughed and Antionette came and tackled her too.

"Well who'd have thought."

"And who'd have known." The twins said

"That they'd come together on their own!" Hunny exclaimed walking into the room on Mori's shoulders.

"We'll wait and see, a few days more. There may be something there that wasn't there before." Mori said.

They watched as Haruhi that evening read to Tamaki in front of the fire.

"Alright, we have 12 hours to plan something ultimately spectacular and romantic known to man, and beast." The twins said then everyone started planning for the next day to come. (I left out human again because well, only Tamaki is a beast. lol) They started cleaning the castle, preparing.

The following day, Haruhi was finished reading Tamaki romeo and Juliet.

"The end." She said

"W-Will you read it again?" He asked

"Here, try reading to me." She said handing him the book.

"I....I can't."

"You mean you never learned?"

"I learned.....A little. It j-just been so long."

"Here, I'll help you. Let's start," She said flipping through the pages. "Here."

"Here. Okay, two?" (He pronounces it twhoa)

"Two."

"Two, right." He started reading.

Next thing he knew, it was the evening and he was in the bath preparing for dinner.

**A/N: Okay!!!! here ya go! I know Haruhi seems EXTREMELY girly in the last half but, i had no idea what to do. anyway, this is the last update of ANY of my fanfics for a week because i'm gonna be in florida and we're leaving friday. and 1 i won't have my computer 2 i won't have time to write before we leave and 3 i won't want to when we're in florida!!!! and enjoy!**

**Good? Bad? Lemme know!  
**


	8. Chapter 8 Beauty and the Beast

**Beauty and the Beast; Ouran Edition!**

**Chapter 8 - Beauty and the Beast**

Tamaki was sitting in the bath, growling and gurgling as the man servant washed his body.

"Are you sure I can do this?" Tamaki asked "It-it's just been so long since....You know."

"No time to be timid." Mori said

"Yeah! Be bold! Daring!" Hunny exclaimed

"Bold. Daring. Right." Tamaki said with determination, sticking out his chest before shaking of and making his fur all poofy.

"There will be music, Romantic candlelight,"

"And when the moment is right, you profess your love." Hikaru and Kaoru said bringing in a suit. Hunny was busy on Mori's shoulders drying Tamaki's fur on his head.

"Yes. I-I can.....No. I-I-I can't." He said discouraged.

"You care for her don't you?" Mori said in his deep voice

"More than anything...." He said quietly while a hairdresser was messing with his hair.

"Well then, you have to tell her." Mori said.

"There Tama-chan! You look so....." Hunny started

"Stupid." He said looking at his flamboyant hair-do. Mori had left to check on Haruhi who was on the other side of the ballroom getting dressed.

"A little more of the top!"

"Chop chop!" The twins said snapping at the hairstylist, while he got down to business.

"Ahem. Haruhi is waiting." Mori said opening the door for now fully clothed Tamaki. Haruhi walked out, flattening the skirt of her dress, nervous as can be and descended down the stairs and waited for Tamaki. Tamaki descended down the stairs fiddling with his tie, nervous too. She looked up at him and smiled, he looked down at her and smiled as well. He cleared his throat nervously and held out his arm for her to take. She took it, hoping it would stop the shaking. All the sudden a song of 'Tale As Old As Time' started playing.

'_Tale as old as time. True as it can be.'_

They descended the second staircase arm in arm.

'_Barely even friends, then somebody bends unexpectedly.'_

Antoinette came running up and tried to play, a maid took him away.

They continued to dinner. Tamaki learned how to use a spoon.

'_Just a little change. Small to say the least.'_

The music faded out and a real orchestra took over. Tamaki rushed over to Haruhi and insisted that she dance with him. With a roll of the eyes and a soft giggle, she complied.

'_Both a little scared. Neither one prepared, Beauty and the Beast.'_

They continued to the grand ballroom. Tamaki took Haruhi's hand, she took his other and put it at her mid-back. He swallowed hard and looked down at the floor nervous again.

_'Ever just the same. Ever a surprise.'_

Tamaki and Haruhi twirled carelessly through the room and Hunny just looked at Mori.

'_Ever as before, ever just as sure, as the sun will rise.'_

Tamaki continued to twirl Haruhi around and dip her, her laughing the whole time.

'_Tale as old as time. Tune as old as song. Bitter sweet and strange, finding you can change, learning you were wrong. Certain as the sun, rising in the east.'_

Haruhi laid her head on Tamaki's shoulder and if he were human he would be beet red. He just looked at everyone else over at the sidelines and smiled, they silently cheered him on.

'_Tale as old as time, song as old as rhyme. Beauty and the Beast.'_

Tamaki twirled her one last time before taking her to the back balcony.

'_Tale as old as time, song as old as rhyme. Beaty and the Beast.'_

"Come on Mitsukuni. Let's have cake." Mori said ushering everyone out, dimming the lights. Haruhi sat down at the edge of the balcony and flattened her skirt again, Tamaki rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. He slid himself closer to her and took her hands in his shaking paws.

"Haruhi, are you.....Happy here with me?" He asked

"Yes. I do miss my father though." She admitted. Tamaki smiled at her first word, but it faded. "I wish I could just see him one more time." He looked away sadly, the with the instant realization.

"Haruhi! There is!" Breaking his cool and collected alias

"Calm down! What is it?" He took her hand, and led her to the third music room to where the rose and mirror stayed.

"See this?! It'll show you anything!" He said excitedly shoving the mirror at her.

"I'd like to see my father. I'd like to see Ryoji Fujioka. Please." She said, she felt weird and stupid talking to a mirror but it lit up a green color and she saw her father, being chased by the angry mob. "Oh no. He's....He's being beaten up." She said, not looking at the mirror anymore. Tamaki looked down at the rose at it's last few petals but didn't care anymore.

"Haruhi, you need to go." He said soberly.

"What?"

"Go! He needs you." He said the last half quietly. "You're free. Take the mirror and go. That way, you can remember me...If you want."

"Thank you. So much. I wish I could do something for you." She sad placing her petite hand on his paw and then turning and walking out the door.

"I told you you could do it." Mori said

"I let her go."

"What?"

"I let her go. I had to."

"Why?"

"Because...I love her." He answered quietly and sadly.

"HE DID WHAT?!" The twins yelled

"It's true."

"So Haru-chan is gone?!" Hunny asked, teary eyed.

"They were so close!" Hiakru shouted

"But alas, he still learned to love." Renge said.

"That's not enough. She has to love him back." Kaoru stated

"It's too late." Mori said, Hunny ran away to his room. Tamaki watched Haruhi run down the drive and roared a sad roar.

"Dad?! DAD?!" Haruhi yelled, then saw him lying in the street alone, he was still conscious barely. She got him back to the house and walked him in. Ayanokoji ran off to tell Kyoya. (Thanks **auburndq91 **for telling me her name! :O) When Ranka regained his consciousness, he saw Haruhi sitting over him blotting his forehead with a damp cloth.

"Ha-Haruhi...."

"Shh. It's okay, I'm home."

"I thought my precious daughter was lost forever!" He said attacking her, as best he could with as little strength as he had, in a bear hug.

"I missed you." She admitted

"How did you escape that vicious monster?!"

"I didn't escape, he..He let me go."

"That monster?" He asked skeptically

"He's changed now...Somehow he's changed."

"Boo!" Hunny yelled as he sprang through the door

"Hunny! What are you doing here?"

"Why did you leave us? Don't you like us?" He asked getting teary again

"Of course I do. It's just--" Haruhi started but was interrupted by a knocking at the door. "Can I help you?" She asked as she answered the door

"I've come to collect your father." A rather green man inquired.

**A/N: I'm back baby!!!!!!!! Okay, so I wrote this in like an hour so forgive any mistakes and my sister is like beating me so she can get on so I had to time to spell check. I wasn't sure how to do this and I'm not very satisfied with it.....**

**Good? Bad? Lemme know!  
**


	9. Chapter 9 Imprisoned again

**Beauty and the Beast; Ouran Edition!**

**Chapter 9 - Imprisoned...again**

"What could you possibly want with my dad?" Haruhi inquired

"Don't worry about anything, he'll be safe."

"I wasn't asking that....And who are you to suggest that my father's crazy?" She asked, seeing the mental hospital van park out front.

"Oh please, why just two days ago he was raving like a lunatic in the tea house. We all heard him." Ayanokoji explained. The townspeople agreed. Kyoya just looked around at the chaos smugly. 'In just a little while, that tramp will be worshiping the ground I walk on and I won't throw her a sideways glance until she begs for forgiveness.' He thought to himself. People from the mental institute exited the van promptly and made their way towards Haruhi's home.

"You can't take him."

"Haruhi, darling, what's going on?" Ranka asked coming to the door.

"Well, look who decided to show up!" Ayanokoji exclaimed "Tell us again, just how big was the beast?" She asked condescendingly.

"He was, well, enormous! Eight, maybe nine feet tall!" He exclaimed, everyone laughed at him.

"I don't think you can get more insane." Ayanokoji shouted at the people.

"Everything I say is true! I wouldn't lie! Only about my gender every once in a while!"

"Get him out of here, I can't listen to another word!" Kyoya's accomplice ordered to the doctors. They started carrying him off towards the van.

"You can't do this!" Haruhi said, holding on to the green man's arm. She brushed her off and strode away. Kyoya started circling her like she were prey to a hawk.

"Haruhi, it's a shame about your father. He seemed so nice." He said, placing an arm around her.

"You know fully well he's not crazy." She said.

"I might. I might not. I might be able to clear all this up, if..."

"If what?" She inquired

"If you'll beg for forgiveness and be my wife."

"Never." She shoved him away.

"Well then, it was nice speaking to you. I'll send housing bills your way." He said, walking away. Haruhi ran back inside the house.

"Haruhi! Darling! Help daddy! Get off me! If you're taking me down, I at least want you to be cute!"

"My dad's not crazy and I can prove it!" Haruhi yelled when she came back out of the house carrying the mirror. Kyoya looked over at her. "Show me the beast." Then the mirror flashed green and it showed Tamaki roaring sadly. She turned it around to show everybody and they gasped and coward away. Kyoya looked upon it skeptically.

"Is he dangerous?" Someone asked

"No, he wouldn't hurt anyone." She said "I know he looks vicious. But Tamaki is the kind of person who is rough on the outside and kind and gentle on the inside once you get to know him." She said, looking at the mirror and feeling a pang of regret for leaving him. Kyoya looked at Haruhi explaining about the beast and looked jealous.

"Now Haruhi, if I didn't know any better I'd say you had feelings for this monster." Kyoya said, placing his hands on her shoulders

"He's no monster. You are." She said backing out of his grasp.

"She's as crazy as the old man." Ayanokoji hollered, Kyoya snatched the mirror out of Haruhi's hands.

"This beast is not safe. Guard your children. He'll probably attack in the night. We're not safe until he doesn't exist anymore!" Kyoya shouted to everyone.

"No!" Haruhi said, reaching for the mirror.

"Follow me everyone." Kyoya said, taking everyone away to discuss a game plan, if you will. "Ayanokoji." He said snapping his fingers. Then his accomplice was ordering the doctors to lock Ranka and Haruhi in the cellar.

"KILL THE BEAST!" The townspeople shouted making their way to the castle.

"I have to warn Tamaki, oh, this is all my fault." Haruhi said wearily

"don't worry, daddy will think of something!" Ranka explained hugging Haruhi. All the while Hunny was inside, looking for cake when he heard knocking outside. He went around the house and saw Haruhi and Ranka locked up and was looking for something to get them out. Then he saw a car that one of the townspeople left and decided to use that. He never learned how to drive so it took a while to figure it out.

Meanwhile,

Kyoya was leading a group of men from the town to ambush the castle and to kill the beast. They were approaching the castle momentarily and found a crow bar they could use to pry the doors open.

"I knew we shouldn't have gotten our hopes up!" Renge exclaimed.

"She shouldn't have come here at all. Maybe things would be better." The twins said. Then Antoinette went over to the large window and was barking.

"Is it Haruhi?" Mori asked

"No, I think we're about to get a rude awakening! Tell everyone! Someone tell Tamaki!" Kaoru said

"Take whatever you can find but leave the beast to me." Kyoya said watching one of the men pry the gates open and advancing towards the school/castle.

Just then everyone was coming out to fight off the crowds. Kasanoda, Mrs. Hitachiin, Renge, Kaoru, Hikaru, any other servants that they have and hid in the front room waiting. Mori was running to tell Tamaki.

"Tamaki."

"Leave me."

"We're under attack."

Everyone else was against the door trying to hold it closed, before the townspeople thought to use the crowbar again.

"This isn't working!" One of the servants said, a nervous wreck.

"We have to do something!" Renge said

"Wait, I know!" Kasanoda said

"What should we do?" Mori asked a silent mopey Tamaki

"It doesn't matter now. Just let them come."

By the time, Mori was on his way back down in time to get hidden, and also everyone had gotten smart enough to pry the doors open. When they got in, it was dark, totally silent, and empty. Just filled with a bunch of furniture.

"Now!" Kaoru shouted once everyone got far enough into the room. Then mass chaos erupted and things were being thrown, and people were being punched. Someone was about to lnock the twin's heads together but they ducked behind an old dresser and pushed the top drawers out to hit him right on either side of the head. Kasanoda threw a cast iron pot on someone else's head and started banging it with rolling pins. Renge kicked someone into a chest after being tied up and she promptly locked it. Kyoya ran off to find Tamaki, he was very aware of the layout of the school so he knew where he was going.

Meanwhile,

Hunny had finally gotten the car to start and was driving it towards the cellar door. He stepped on the gas pedal and the car jolted forward going fast. Haruhi heard a car engine running and thought someone was coming to get them but, it never stopped. Ranka was fixing his makeup and didn't notice until Haruhi pushed him out of the way when suddenly the car came crashing down through the door and smoke polluted the cellar.

"Hunny!" Haruhi shouted, clearing smoke away form her face and looking frantically for Hunny.

If I had had cake, that would have been the perfect thing!" He replied coming out, soot covered. His normally blond hair black.

Back at the castle,

All the maids were throwing tomatoes at one guy. He was about to hit one of them when someone yelled.

"Now!" It was Hikaru, they had cups full of hot tea and they poured them all on him.

All the sudden, Mrs. Hitachiin was running towards a man and tackled him to the ground, punching him.

Kyoya was kicking in doors, making sure there weren't any surprise attacks. He decided to take the crowbar along with him.

Mrs. Hitachiin was still busy round house kicking men and punching them. At one point she pushed a man into a large wardrobe and pushed him out dressed as a woman in eighties clothes. Ayanokoji was holding a flame against one of the maids and Mori came around a stabbed him with a harpoon right in the butt. He wasn't big on harming girls but she was hurting one of his friends.

Next thing she knew, Haruhi was rushing off in a cab with Hunny towards the school.

Some man was pulling on Renge's hair and Kaoru came up and blew fire onto him. Renge thanked him and went off to fight someone else. About five guys were chasing Antoinette into the kitchen and cornered her because she bit them. then Kasanoda came out, a knife for each finger and tossed them at all of them. Everyone was hurt and crawling out into the rain scared out of their wits by then, and everyone in the house cheered. Then, one of the maids came and started kissing Kaoru on the cheek and he waved her off and took his brother's jealous self against his own.

"Don't worry, I only have eyes for you." He said

Meanwhile,

Tamaki was sitting i his corner, mushrooms already growing when Kyoya walked in. Tamaki heard him and looked at him with this sad puppy dog eyes. Kyoya chucked the crowbar at him and it hit him on the back and scratched him. Kyoya took advantage of his weakness and pushed him through the window into the balcony and laughing maniacally. He came out onto the balcony and kicked him over the edge onto another balcony below. He jumped down.

"Get up." He ordered. Tamaki just looked at him. He kicked him again. "What's the matter beast? Are you too kind to fight back?" He teased. Tamaki just looked down. Ready to give up. Kyoya ran over and grabbed a spiky piece of wood off the side of castle and approached Tamaki ready to strike and end his life.

**A/N: I couldn't help it! I was gonna wait until next week but I can't! I'm so excited about this fanfiction but it's ending next chapter :(**

**Sorry, if I spelled Kyoya's accomplices name wrong but I'm not so used to spelling it yet. lol**

**Also, I'm thinking about doing a 'Princess and the Frog' Ouran edition next. Tell me what you think or if you have another disney movie you want me to make into an ouran fanfiction, let me know!  
**

**Good? Bad? Lemme know!  
**


	10. Chapter 10 Transformation

**Beauty and the Beast; Ouran edition!**

**Chapter 10 - Transformation**

Kyoya was about to strike Tamaki when he heard a familiar voice,

"No!" Haruhi yelled jumping out of the cab.

"Haruhi...." He said

"No, Kyoya, no!" She yelled desperately. Tamaki got up and fought Kyoya back just when the piece of wood was about to hit his head. Kyoya was frightened, his eyes went wide as Tamaki roared at him.

"Come on Hunny." Haruhi said, racing towards the house, not soon followed by Ranka. Tamaki continued to fight Kyoya, knowing that Haruhi had come back for him, and pushed him to the edge of the house, Kyoya broke free and started swinging the wood around and climbed up the side of the castle while Tamaki was distracted. Tamaki quickly grabbed the wood and snatched it from his hands causing Kyoya to lose his balance and flail to the side of a rooftop and hold on for dear life. Haruhi started running up the stairs towards Tamaki. Tamaki flipped Kyoya over his shoulder, but Kyoya quickly regained his footing finding another piece of jagged wood and lunged toward him. He swung at a gargoyle that resembled him, and decapitated it.

"Come out and fight coward!" He yelled, walking down a balcony with gargoyles lining the sides. "Were you in love with her beast? Did you honestly think she'd want someone like you when she could have someone like me?" He had walked right past him, and now Tamaki was mad. No beyond that Tamaki was _**pissed.**_ He crept up on him and surprised him. Kyoya started swinging at him again, Tamaki caught the wood on his mouth, Kyoya broke free swinging again. Kyoya charged and sent him to the edge of the balcony. "It's over. She's mine." He said. Tamaki swatted at him crushing him against the roof and picked him up my the collar of his shirt holding him over the edge into the river over one hundred feet down. "Put me down, please. I'll do anything, just don't hurt me!" He begged. Tamaki saw that two wrongs don't make a right, and put him safely down on the balcony, pinning him down and growled.

"Get out." He said threateningly.

"Tamaki!" Haruhi yelled from the balcony of the third music room. Her hair gone astray, desperate. He looked up at her and his eyes brightened.

"Haruhi." He said softly. She reached a hand towards him and he started the climb up to the balcony. He was almost there and he reached for her hand. "Haruhi?" He repeated. She took his large paw into into her petite hand, he cupped her cheek with his paw. "You came back." He said excitedly. She closed her eyes enjoying the warmth on her face, when suddenly, it left her. Tamaki was roaring in pain and all she heard was a stabbing sound. Kyoya was looking up proudly and was about to stab again until he lost his handling and started falling off the roof. Haruhi caught Tamaki before he fell and let Kyoya go. She helped him over the edge as he was moaning in pain. Everyone came running out to see what was happening. Haruhi laid him down gently on the cold marble balcony of the third music room sadly. She touched his face as his breathing got more and more ragged. He opened his eyes slightly to look at her.

"You....You came back." He said, struggling for air.

"Of course I came back. I couldn't let them-- oh, this is all my fault. If only I had gotten here sooner." She said, laying her head on his heaving chest.

"Maybe....it's better. It's better this way." He said, in a whispering voice putting his paw on her face

"Don't talk like that." She said wearily, getting up to look at him. "You'll be alright. We're together now, everything will be alright. You'll see." She tried to sound hopeful, but she knew it was in vain. He was battling the pain.

"At...At least, I got to see you one. More. Time." He said, giving up. She sobbed silently into his paw before it fell from her face. His eyes rolled back into his head and he sighed one last breath before letting his head fall against the floor. She covered her mouth with her hands, and her eyes went wide. She shook her head, thinking it would all be a dreama nd she'd wake up any time now.

"No. No. Please. Please don't leave me." She breathed. Laying her head on his already cold chest once again. She sobbed, and cried. "I love you." She whispered in between sniffles.

And finally, the last petal fell from the white rose, and it's light died down. Everyone looked dismally from the rose to the couple on the balcony.

One last thunderclap rolled by, and suddenly flickers of light that looked like mini colored meteorites, fell from the sky one by one. She looked up from her crying as smoke filtered from under Tamaki, and his body lifted up from the ground. Haruhi took her hands from his clothing and backed away, albeit reluctantly. She looked on the scene perplexed as did everyone else. Tamaki's cape wrapped itself around his body, his hand broke free and light was pouring from his fingertips as they turned back into hands. His foot broke free and the same thing happened to it as it did his hand. Haruhi backed away, cautiously trying to put her untamed hair behind her ears, watching the scene that was playing out in front of her. She watched as his beastly figure slowly became human. The rest of his body and face transformed back into human, and Haruhi looked upon his golden hair, shocked. His body slowly made it's way back to the ground, the smoke slowly dissipating. Haruhi walked towards him and extended her hand to touch him. His back heaved up and he was off the ground, Haruhi retracted her hand.

He looked at his now normal hand and realized what had happened. He turned around to look at Haruhi, she looked at him, seeing the resemblance. Not being able to see his eyes yet, she walked forward, he met her halfway.

"Haruhi, it's me." He said to her taking her hand in his. She looked at him almost skeptically, removing the hair from his eyes. She tried to remember the painting from only just a few weeks ago. She looked into his eyes, and remembered the purple orbs from when she sacrificed herself to save her father and instantly recognized him.

"It _is_ you!" She said, placing a hand on his cheek. He lifted his hand to cup her cheek. He slowly moved toward her and their lips met for the first time. Fireworks swept around them and into the air, lifting the curse. The castle went back to being a school and everything was light again. The gargoyles turned into carved statues, the dark and dismal hallways regaining light.

"Hunny! Mori! Hikaru Kaoru!" He exclaimed, hugging them all. Antoinette raced towards him, leaping into his now empty arms, he laughed. He put her down and took Haruhi's petite farm, picked her up and spun her around. When he put her down, they saw Nekozawa running down the drive in order to find a dark place screaming something about murderers.

The next night, they threw a ball and everyone danced and had a great time.

"I told you she'd break the curse." Hikaru said walking up to Renge.

"No, I believe I told all of you."

"I saw her first!" Hunny said on top of Mori's shoulders as he was running around.

"That's true." Kaoru stated.

As Tamaki and Haruhi recreated their romantic evening the night before, everyone watched dazzled. After their dance, They locked lips once again, and it seemed everyone was happy again.

And don't worry, Ayanokoji married herself a nice rich a powerful man who wouldn't give a second thought about her other than her being his trophy wife.

**THE END.**

**A/N: Yaaaaay! lol it's all over. *tear***

**anyway, I decided one by one i'm gonna remake all the disney princess movies into ouran editions and maybe a couple other movies that i think will fit. let me know if you have any other movies or books you want me to do! :D**

**Good? Bad? Lemme know!**

**And thanks to everyone for reading! it makes me real happy!  
**


End file.
